


Hugs And Kisses Please

by stripeyhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Punk Liam, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripeyhazza/pseuds/stripeyhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from high school to college is scary, tiring, and all above stressful...though maybe not as stressful as the people who come and go along the way. </p><p>or</p><p>The one where Liam and Zayn are sickenly sweet together, Niall just wants everyone to be happy and to have a good time, Lilly feels like "I told you so" is all she ever tells these boys, Harry doesn't really have a clue what he wants and Louis has been in love with him since he first met him and that may or may not be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I go home now?"

Louis groaned and turned away from the clothes in his closet to glare at the punk girl currently browsing on his laptop on his bed and not helping him pick out an outfit like he had invited her over in the first place to do. "Lilly! Literally all you have done is eat crisps and watch youtube videos for the whole almost two hours that you've been here, you're supposed to be helping me!" He said throwing his arms up in the air to further get his point across. "Lou... why would you ever invite me over to do that in the first place? You know that I hate stuff like that, hell, Zayn would have been more help than me" She said rolling her eyes still not taking her view away from the computer screen in front of her. Louis sighed and nodded because she was right. Lilly was almost always right anyways.

And it was true, Lilly didn't like a lot of things and fashion and spending so much time on anything related to it was one of them. She was rather strange like that. If you didn't know her personally she came off as intimidating, depressing, and all around displeased with everything that crossed her path. But if you knew her like Louis did you'd know that she was simple just a tad bit mature than most teenagers and found things that other people her age found interesting, rather boring and not needed at all. She had strong opinions and wasn't afraid to voice them, she knew how the world worked and accepted it and she was brutally honest sometimes which is probably why people thought she was mean. Well that and the fact that she was covered in tattoos and piercings. But she was nice and a good friend. Of that Louis was positive.

"I'm sorry but you're the only one who lives close enough and I didn't want to bother anyone else" He sighed walking over to sit on the bed next to her. "What do you mean the only one? What about Liam, or Harry? Seriously anyone but me is more helpful in the fashion department" She said actually looking up at him with a raised pierced eyebrow. "Liam went on a date with Zayn and Harry is working remember?" He said. "Oh that's right, well, I hope Lima bean is having fun kissing Zayn's face off wherever they decided to go, and alright, i'll help you pick out this outfit you so desperately need to be perfect and when were done we can pick up Hazza and go get dinner because Im honestly sick of eating all your junk food" She chuckled and closed the laptop and put her hands on top of it while smiling at him. "alright thank you, but text harry first, you know he doesn't like when we bother him out of the blue" Louis chirped standing again and walking to his closet to tetrieve the two outfits he couldn't decide on. "I know but he never really gets upset, Harry is a cupcake , he could never be mean" Lilly smirked while typing a quick message to the curly haired lad.

Harry Styles.

Just the mere mention of his name sent butterflies all around Louis' tummy. He'd first met Harry the day that he had first moved to London. Because of a work oppritunity his mother packed up him and his sisters and moved them to the busy city. Louis was sad sure but he was excited to start fresh and make new friends at his new school and such. So in the end his excitement won over his sadness and he got over it quickly. He of course will always remember the way he met the curly haired boy as well since it involved a lot of pain and a bit of embarrassment. He'd been sitting on the lawn of his family's new home as the movers took their boxes inside and his sisters ran around inside arguing over who got which room. He decided to stay out of it for favor of looking at the new neighborhood. He didn't really feel like walking around though so he just sat in that one spot occasionally picking at the blades of grass around him. He zoned out after while though and the thing that brought him away from his thoughts was the sharp smack of something hitting his face. It took him awhile to understand that he was just hit with a pretty fast soccer ball and there were three other kid's that looked to be about his age running towards him.

"Oh my god Im so sorry! Im so clumsy! Are you okay?!" Said a boy with soft looking chocolate curls and kind worried filled grass eyes said as they stopped in front of him. The two other kids, a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a girl with pitch black hair and almost cold looking blue eyes stood behind him looking like they were trying their hardest not to laugh at Louis. He opened his mouth to respnd to the pretty boy in front of him but nothing came out. Louis was too embarrassed and lost in the boys eyes to say anything at this point. "Hey! He asked you a question man, are you okay or not?" The girl behind him said with a bit of acid in her voice finally making it so Louis could form words again. "Oh! Yes im fine! It hurts a little but Im okay" He said with a nod. "There see he's okay Haz, lets get the ball and go" The girl said sighed and Louis already decided that he wasn't very fond of her with the way she was acting right now. "Lilly don't be rude, I'm so sorry, Lilly is just... overprotective and she has a weird way of deciding whether or not she likes someone within like a second, aain Im so sorry for hitting you with that ball, Im Harry and this is Niall" The curly haired boy smiled and Louis got to see his cute little dimples that went with it.  
"I'm Louis, I just moved here, and really it's okay, I'll have a small bruise for sure but nothing too harmful, its fine, you didn't mean to do it" Louis chirped. After that they talked for a little while longer and then they invited him to come play soccer with them. He accepted and that's how he met his first friends in his new neighborhood.

He would later learn that Harry and Lilly were like two magnets. Best friends since they were in diapers, having their mothers being best friends and growing up next door to each other, one was never without the other. Louis actually learned to like the girl after awhile since her sarcasm went well with his own usual sassy attitude and that she was actually a really nice person despite her strange way of thinking and her attitude towards new people. It didn't take long for Louis to also meet the others of their little group. First there was Ella, a sweet brown haired girl with hazel eyes that was always bubbly and making everyone laugh, then there was Zayn, a somewhat quiet boy with dark brown eyes and ebony hair that liked artsy stuff, and last but not least, Lilly's twin bother Liam, a nice lad with warm chocolate brown eyes and sandy colored hair who was always glued to Zayn's side and the responsible one out of all of them. They all quickly accepted Louis into their group of friends and since then they've all gone thorugh the ups and downs of growing up together and now theyre going into their last year of highschool and then it was college for all of them and to say Louis was a bit nervous was a slight understatement.

Louis had to admit that growing up he, along with everyone else , assumed that Harry and Lilly would later fall in love with each other like one of those happy ending fairytales and the thought kind of it made Louis a little sad and a whole lot jealous. It was mostly the reason why he didn't like Lilly at the start. She seemed to have all of Harry's attention when he himself wanted it all to him and him only. But as it turns Harry doesn't like girls and Lilly doesn't seem like she likes anyone really. When Louis had confessed his worry to her she actually laughed so hard she almost fell over. Once she had caught her breath she looked him straight in the eyes and told him it was never happening and that she and Harry would always be friends but never anything more and he had absolutely nothing to worry about. As it turns out Liam and Zayn were the best friends that ended up getting together the summer before freshman year and have been together since. The two were a cute couple but sometimes their friends hated it because one can only take seeing so many make out sessions and hearing the cutesy pet names for so long.

 

"Hmm... do the first one" Lilly said pointing to the outfit he had in his left hand. It was his usual too tight jeans, his favorite warn out vans, and a black jumper that really looked too big for him but what can he say, he likes his sweaters like that. "You only like it because theres no other color in it than black" He said rolling his eyes. "Well then go with the other one then" She shrugged. "No, I like this one too and you look like youre going to explode with boredom so lets go get food" He chuckled tossing the clothes onto his desk chair and grabbing a hoodie to pull over his t shirt before grabbing his keys. "Yes! Finally, sweet sweet food here I come!" She cheered jumping off his bed and rushing out of the room before he could say anything else. With a small sigh and an eye roll he followed the crazy girl down the stairs.

He had strange friends but they were still fantastic none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever Louis sees him it's like he can't breathe. The amount of feelings he has for the boy is unreal. At first Lilly made massive fun of him every chance she got but by now its normal , or so she said herself. Louis just cant help himself whenever Harry is around. The boy literally lights up whatever room he is in simply by breathing. Louis just cannot get enough of him. 

The way that he is nice to every one he meets and is willing to do anything for anyone of their friends in their group always melts his heart and don't get him started on his shinning emerald colored eyes and soft chocolate curls that fell flawlessly to his shoulders. Every thing about Harry just sent a mad whirl of butterflies in his tummy and caused the biggest smile on his face.

And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Lou are you listening to me?!" The accented voice of their Irish friend Niall brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes away from Harry who was whiping down the counters at the front of the bakery, and he jerked with a small gasp. "Huh? oh sorry, what? He asked blinking. "Oh nothing, Niall was just saying how stupid he sounds whenever he opens his mouth" Lilly smirked before taking a sip of coffee from the cup in her hand. "Why are you so mean to me?" Niall said turning to her. "Dunno, I'm mean to everyone" She shrugged raising an eyebrow. "Yeah but you're mean to me especially" He said a hint of a pout on his face as he did. "Myabe i Just dont like you that much " She said with a shrug as she started to scroll through her phone ot really interested in the conversation it seemed anymore. 

"You are the worst kind of person, anyways Lou, what I was saying was are you excited to be an official senior tomorrow?" Niall said turning to him. "Can't wait to get the year over to be honest mate, ready to be done with all this highschool shit already" He said with a sigh. "Amen, but arent you excited for all the dances and all the "great" things seniors get to do? Maybe take someone special to prom?" Lilly fake gushed batting her eyelashes at them with a fake sweet smile. Louis resisted the urge to glare daggers at her as the words left her mouth. "Hey, Im kinda excited to go to prom, I already have said special person in mind that I want to take" Niall said balling up a napkin and tossing it at the girl's face. "Oh spare me the details Horan, I'm sure whoever it is will be more than willing to go out with you and... well I cant think of an actual good reason but Im sure they would" She said with just a small hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

"Again, you are the worst kind of person" He said. "I try" She smiled. "Alright you two , what are you arguing about this time?" All three looked up as Harry made his way to them at their table. "Oh you know the usual, Lilly just making poor Niall almost cry, ready to go now? I think were all starving here" Louis sighed with a smile as he got up form his seat, Niall and Louis following suit. "Yup, let's go before you all die of starvation" Harry smiled. "Onward to the car and to the food!" Lilly said probably a little too loudly and jumped on Niall's back causing him to grunt but he held her anyways so she wouldnt fall as they walked towards the door of the bakery. 

"OH no I certainly didnt miss any of you today" Harry said roling his eyes as he stepped forward and opened the door for them to walk through. "Hey, be nice, we picked you up and were getting you food too" Louis said playfully nudging him with his elbow as they all walked to his car parked on the curb. "My apologies, like I would ever miss out on doing anything with you crazy people" Harry smiled. "Hey we are a delight Harold and probably the best people you know" Louis said with a huff. "Of course you are Lou, wouldn't trade any of you for anything" Harry smiled giving him a small side hug as they walked up to Louis' car. The small bit of warm contact caused Louis to blush and the butterflies to erupt in his tummy again as he got his keys out. "Yeah , yeahm though we might want to consider selling Lilly to the circus" He stage whispered. "Think we'd get a good price for her?" Harry said with a wink. 

"Hey!" Lilly whined glaring at the to of them. The pair laughed as they all got into the car. "Dont worry Lil, Im sure any one would pay good money to see you in a freak show" Niall said with a smirk from his spot next to her in the back set as Louis and Harry climbed in the front. "Horan I will end you so just shut your mouth right now okay" She seethed crossing her arms over her chest. "oooh better watched out Niall, Lilly just might kill you in your sleep" Harry teased. " I wouldnt put it past her" Niall said under his breath as he buckled up the others following suit.

Louis rolled his eyes as he listened to his friends. They all were quite the odd balls of any situation but as Harry had said, he wouldnt trade any of them for anything. He enjoyed this group of weirdos he had grown to call his friends over the years and they were like family at this point. 

He just wished he had the courage to tell Harry all of his feelings.


	3. chapter 3

"What do you think I should do?" 

"Does it really matter what I think? I mean its your life, what you decide is only going to affect you" 

"You know the things you say are both helpful and scary?" 

"I mean... I guess, but I'm serious, I can help you as much as I can but in the end you have to decide what's best for you and all of that" 

 

Luis groaned at Lilly's words but nodded anyways. Sometimes the girl was too... insightful for her own good. Louis really wanted to tell Harry how he felt, considering it was senior year and he really needed to grow up and just tell him already but.. he just couldnt. He was too scared to. Harry deserved everything perfect and Louis with his various tattoos and such didnt exactly fit that at all. at least in his eyes. Harry was a cupcake. The purest little kitten and Louis couldnt find it in himself to ruin any of that. Harry deserved the world. And that world just wasnt Louis. 

"Look, man up okay Lou? Just get it off your chest and tell him how you feel,, its just telling him your feelings, not like youre propsing to him or shit" SHe said rolling her eyes. "You dont know how this feels okay? You don't know what it's like to love someone who is also supposed to be just your friend and not have the guts to tell them" He said nudging her with his elbow. "You dont know that Tommo" She said quietly. "Excuse me? Are you saying you are actually capable of human emotions? You?! The person who didnt even shed a tear when your and Liam's dog died, the girl who could Im pretty sure at this point accidently punch a child and then do it again just for fun?" He gasped turning to her. "Wow rude much? Im not a serial killer Lou I have feelings! and hey shut up, this isnt about me, this is about you and your curly haired prince who .... is coming this way" She said rolling her eyes. 

Louis looked up ahead from their spot on the grass in front of their school and Harry was walking towards them tailed by Niall and Ella. "Good morning guys, El, Ni, c'mon, let's go scare some freshman, Lou's been a wet blanket and Liam ditched us for Zayn to do... couple things" Lilly said once they walked up and gathering up her things. "Alright" Niall shrugged with a nod. "Cool, see you guys later" Lilly said giving a small wave to the two before walking off with Niall and Ella. 

"Hi Hazza" Louis smiled as the lanky boy sat down next to him on the grass. "Hi Lou, ready for your first day as senior?" He asked with a bright smile. Much too early for that bright of a smile for Louis but this was Harry, he was a little ball of sunshine almost 24/7. "Eh, we'll see how it goes, I have high hopes for this year though" Louis smiled with a shrug. "Can't say I don't feel the same about it. for our last year of highschool, it'd better be good" Harry said. 

"With the crazy people we call friends I'm sure there wont be a dull moment ever" Louis chuckled. "Of course, we all got our thing though" Harry said with a sweet smile. Louis knew his words meant something else but he couldnt help that they made him think of why Lilly was so tired of seeing and hearing him gush all the time in the first place. Perhaps she was right and he knew if the rest of their friends knew about his feelings towards their curly haired friend they would all be the same way. He was also getting a bit sick of seeing himself this way as well Only one way to stop it really. 

"Uh hey Haz? Can I tell you something?" He said nervously biting his lip ring as he looked at the him. "Sure Lou , of course" Harry said his voiced laced with the usual cute twinge it always had to it. "Well okay uh... Well you see I... Um, it's something really important and I really shouldnt have waited this long to tell you but i really Like-" Before he could get the rest of his sentence out the school bell rang effectively stopping his nervouse words. "Saved by the bell huh Boo? Why don't you tell me at lunch yeah? You know I don't like to be late to class, see you later" Harry chuckled giving him a quick hug before getting up and walking inside the school with the rest of the students around them. 

"Fuck" Louis groaned swiping his hand over his face in frustration.


	4. chapter 4

"So we've apparently all ready got this project we have to do in our music class, I don't remember what the whole thing was exactly about since she just gave us a quick like heads up on it but i'm really not looking forward to it" Zayn sighed as sat at a random table in the lunch room. "She didnt give us just a quick heads up Zee, she explained the whole thing to us for like 20 minutes!" Niall scoffed rolling his eyes. "I space out on things that arent art okay sue me" The raven haired boy grumbled crossing his arms. "More like things that aren't Liam" Louis added in with a teasing tone. 

"Can it Tomlinson" Zayn groaned picking at his food with a sigh. Louis laughed and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Liam and Lilly sat down at their table with them. Lilly practically sceamed and slammed her tray down on the table top before sitting down herself as she muttered angerily under her breath. "What's wrong with her?" Louis asked Liam as he sat between his sister and Zayn. "To put it simply she's mad because Taylor said something to her in the last class we were in" Liam said sounding a bit tired. "No, she's mad because Taylor exists at all" Ella snorted coming out of seemingly nowhere with Harry trailing behind her. 

"Taylor?" Niall asked with a mouth full of chips making it come out muffled and Ella to give him a grossed out look. "Blonde haired, boy obsessed, crazy Taylor?" Louis said with a raised eyebrow. "That's the one" Ella sighed as she and Harry sat down thus completing their little group of friends. "Ugh, i hate her, the last time I saw her she said the only time someone was gonna see my art was when they're washing it off the walls outside old run down buildings" Zayn said making a face. "She's always saying things like that, remember when she told me that I should grow facial hair because I can be so easily mistaken for a girl from far away?" Louis said with an eye roll. "I don't know why you're always so mean to her guys, I think she's nice, quite pretty too" Harry shrugged. 

"Of course she's nice to you because she wants to get in your pants Haz! She's never said or done anything mean to you because she wants your dick and she hates the rest of us because well ... she just does, she cant anything from us therefore she spends her life making us angry as hell all the time" Ella exploded slapping a hand on the table out of frustration. "What I wouldnt give to just have one good punch to that pretty make up packed faced of hers" Lilly practically growled as she stabbed a piece of her salad with her fork. "She doesnt want to date me or have sex with me, you guys are crazy, she's a nice girl, I like her, anyways, what'd she say to set off Lilly's murder instincts?" Harry sighed before sipping at his water. 

"it was when we were all in music class last period and we were listening to Mrs.lane talk about her big year long project for us and as soon as she got done talking about what the project was Taylor fucking Swift turned around in her seat, gave me a disgustingly sweet smiled and said "Let's hope I don't get stuck with Payne here since her voice really does cause some kind pain when you ask her to sing" then she turned back around like she hadn't just said that to me and I swear I was so angry I couldve choked her with her own hair" Lilly seethed so angry that she was almost panting at this point. "Calm down , youre gonna blow a blood vessle or something here, eat your raspberries" Liam said taking one of the red fruits from the plastic baggy between them and popping it in his twin sister's mouth laughing as she grumbled and chewed. 

"Ugh! She's such a bitch! If anyone's gonna cause anyone pain by singing, it's her" Louis said with said a huff. "You guys are so mean! Taylor is a sweet girl, so what if she get's angry sometimes, give her a chance yeah?" Harry said frowing a bit. "Oh poor sweet little cupcake Harry, You don't understand how horrible she is because she's so in love with you that she plays the good girl act when in reality she's a whore and a bitch and you're too nice to ever admit it to yourself" Lilly groaned. "So what if I am too nice theres nothing wrong with that! Now enough about Taylor, she's back from London and still meaner than ever according to you guys, so what, now what's this about an all year [roject in Mrs. Lane's class?" Harry said taking a bite of his pasta. 

"It's only for her seniors and juniors and the whole jist of it is you're assigned a partner and you have to spend this whole year writing and creating a song together, you choose what it's about, what it sounds like, and all of that stuff, then at the end of the year we all get to show and listen to each others songs and a few of them will even be picked to be preformed at graduation" Niall explained. "That sounds really cool, but also like a lot of work" Louis said liking the idea of writing and getting to sing a song he thought of. "Yeah but it sounds like it'd be worth it" Liam said with a shrug. "Who did you guys get paired up with?" Harry asked. "Liam and I got put together, obviously" Zayn smiled snuggling into his boyfriends side causing Liam to smile and kiss his cheek sweetly. "I'm with Ed, and what luck too since I can't play an instrument to save my life and Sheeran plays guitar like nobody's buisness" Ella chirped happily. "I got paired with loud and irish over here" Lilly smirked nudging Niall with her elbow. The blonde boy looked a little too happy at the words tht were coming out of Lilly's mouth though. Louis would have to ask him about that later for sure.

"You guys have that class together next right?'' Lilly said. "Yup, finally get to spend sometime with Curly here" Louis smiled with a nod. "Well, let's hope you guys get to be partner's for this prohect, I'd love to see what you two would come up with" Lilly smirked a knowing look in her dark eyes as she turned to Louis. "Very funny Payne, shut your trap and eat your food" Louis said sticking his tongue out at the girl. but he couldnt help but think of what he and Harry really could come up with if they were partners for this project. 

He just hoped he was Harry's partner because if he wasnt he just might go crazy.

Just a bit.


	5. chapter 5

"Good afternoon class! To my seniors welcome back, I missed you over the summer and to my freshmen , welcome! We like to have fun in this class so don't ruin it for yourself or other's by being obnoxious, I'm talking to you Mr.Tomlinson, Lilly and Zayn gave me enough trouble earlier today, now, I'll hand out today's assignment and tell you about this years big assignment I have planned for my lovely seniors since this is our last year together and I want to see all the potential you've really got" Louis sighed and leaned back in his chair as he listened to their music teacher as she handed them whatever they were doing today. 

He wasn't that annoying of a student... sometimes. Given if it were him , Zayn, and Lilly in the same class then the teacher would most definetely have a problem with them but on his own Louis liked to think he wasn't all that bad. Plus, with Harry sitting next to him listening very intently to what their teacher was saying he had no doubt he'd be kept in line in this class. 

"Okay! Now that you all have those sheets handed out to you the real fun begins! Now today is just the basics and what we will be learning in this class and tomorrow you pick instruments and we'll start learning songs and such, now about that big assignment" Mrs.Lane said as she walked back to the front of the room and stood facing them all with a smile on her face.

"So this is how it will go, each of you will pick a partner, doesn't matter who just as long as you know you can do this thing without killing each other at some point, and you will make something music related, whether it be a song, a video to go along to a favorite song of yours, or something else creative involving music of any type, no of course the usual rules here apply, nothing too innapropriate or vulgar since I would like your parents to see your projects as well, you will present your creations at the end of the year and will be the last grade of the year for this class as well, as for my underclassmen I have smaller projects for you to do over the year but this one in particular is just for my seniors and I can't wait to see what they come up! Now with that said would you guys please pick a partner that you know you can work with the whole school year and I'll come around and write down who's with who" She finished up clapping her hands together and in an instant the seniors in the room were all turning to each other already gathering their respective partners. 

"Louis do you want to be my partner?" Harry chirped turning to him smiling so big his dimples showed and green shining. "Of course, wouldn't want to work with anyone else Harry" Louis smiled turning to the boy. "Great! were gonna have so much fun! Do you have an idea as to what you might want to make our project about?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "You're a fantastic singer Harry, we should make our own song, we can right it together and you can sing it at the presentation at the end of the year" Louis said just noticing the blush on Harry's cheeks as the words left his mouth. 

I'm not that good of a singer Lou, you're much better than I am" Harry said playing with the rings on his fingers something Louis had noticed over time that he does only when he's uncomfortable or nervous. Like when they would watch horror films or Lilly and Zayn would suggest they all do something remotely just a little rebellious . "Oh c'mon H, you're a fantastic singer!" Louis said. "I dunno Lou" Harry sighed biting his lip. "Well we can talk later about what were gonna do, but I'm not lying to you Haz, you're a good singer and this would be a great way to show your talent off" Louis said with a shrug. Before Harry could respond Mrs. Lane was standing between them with a clipboard and pencil in her hands and looking at them. 

"Have you two decided on your partners?" She asked with a smile. "Yes ma'am, Louis and I are going to be partners" Harry said practically beaming like it was the best thing in the whole world. "Good choice boys, you're a rather good influence on Louis here Harry, Here's the list of things and reminders for your projects and I will be looking forward to whatever you boys create" She said writing their names down together and handing them sheets of paper with the information on them to the two boys. "Thank you miss, and Louis isn't really that bad Mrs.Lane, he's actually very sweet" Harry chirped. "Hmmm, well I don't know but I'll take your word for it, have fun boys" She said before walking onto the next pair. 

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat again. Honestly he wasn't that bad of a student. Really.

***

"Alright! Your homework is to pick a favorite song of yours and write a little paragraph about why it's your favorite and we'll read them to each other tomorrow, have a good afternoon guys!" Mrs. Lane said as the bell rang signaling for everyone to go to their next class. Most of the kids groaned at the mention of homework but some were thrilled about how easy it sounded compaired to the other homework they probably had. Louis sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Harry already being the first one to leave since he had his class in another building on campus and it wasn't exactly close either so he had to get there quickly or he'd be late. 

"Hey Lou! So did yah get him?" Louis resisted the urge to scream as Lilly came out of seemingly nowhere and jump on his back like she did with everyone and whisper almost creepily into his ear. "Get the fuck off me Lilly" He said shrugging her off like a jacket. She huffed and rolled her eyes as she fell into step with him. "Well, did yah?" She asked again with a smirk on her face. "If you're asking if I got him as my partner then yes, I did" He said with a sigh. "Awesome, so when are you going to confess your undying love for you beautiful princess Harry?" She said with a sickeningly sweet tone to her voice. 

"Would you shut up about it already, what's with you bringing it up so much lately?" He snapped clamping a hand over her mouth. With a growl she bit at his palm making him remove his hand quickly. "I'm just tired of you being too scared to tell him already, you've looked at him like the sun shines out of his fucking ass for so long that it's almost gross by now, I swear everytime he does something that you deem cute or adorable you get this really fond look on your face like you want to marry him and have kids together on the spot, you really need to just tell him already" She said removing a piece of hair from her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "Shut up here comes Niall" Louis whispered harshly just before the loud irish boy walked up to them. 

"Hi guys! What are yah talking about?" Niall said once he got to them with the smile that was always on his face. "nothing that concerns annoying people like yourself you raw potato" Lilly smirked turning away from Louis and looking at him instead. "Raw potato? What's the matter Payne, lost your insulting touch?" Niall said raising an eyebrow at her with a small smirk. "Nope, just didn't want to make you cry too hard since you're such a cute little softie" She said with a pout on her lips as she pinched his cheeks a bit hard. "You're awful, why am I even friends with you?" He glared after slapping her hands away from his face. "Because you love me, well , later boys, I'll see you guys after class, we'll go to my house and hang out, bye" She said turning on her heel and walking down the hallway to her next class. 

"She's such a jerk" Niall said with a fond touch to his voice. "Speaking of her, why were you so happy that you were partners on Mrs.Lane's project?" Louis asked raising a pierced eyebrow. He saw Niall visibly freeze and a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "What? No I wasn't, why you say that" He said nervously biting his lip. "Bullshit Blondie, what's with you?" Louis scoffed. "Okay okay! I may or may not have had a crush on Lilly for like... forever" He said clearly his throat and not making eye contact. "Woah! What?! Are you kidding me dude she would destroy you if she knew!" Louis gasped. "I know! Please don't say anything to her! I'm not even sure if I want to tell her because she's never shown interest in anyone and I don't even know if she likes people at all let alone me that way! She would probably snap me in half like a stick with her bare hands" Niall said panic in his eyes as he finally looked at Louis. 

"Calm down Ni! I promise I won't tell her okay? And I get that, she's hard to read, the only person who could possibly do that ever is Harry, she really hasn't ever shown interest in anyone before so who knows what she likes, but don't sweat it, you don't have to tell her when you're not ready, I'll keep your little secret and save you from being torn apart by her from pure rage" Louis chuckled. "Don't laugh at me and thanks me, I owe you one, now gets to class, theres almost no one in these halls and our class is on the next floor" Niall said with relief and they started for the stairs and to their next class. 

Louis wasn't sure how to feel. It was barely the first day of the school year and the day wasn't even over yet and he already had so much on his plate. He had a serious project with the person he had loved ever since they kids, who didn't even know he was in love with him who was too sweet and oblivious for his own good and they didn't even have the slightest clue what they were going to do for said project and now he had to worry about Niall and his secret and about Lilly who might possibly kill both of them for keeping this secret from her. 

This was going to be one hell of a school year.   


	6. Chapter 6

"Shoot me, I can't think of anything" Louis groaned rolling off the couch and onto the livingroom floor with a loud thud. "Did that kill you?" Lilly asked. "No" He answered his voice muffled from the carpet. "Too bad, and I gave up a long time ago" She shrugged her fingers working quickly as she braided Harry's hair as he sat on the floor with his back to her and fast asleep. "What do you mean you gave up?! I've been thinking over lyrics for the past hour!" Niall shouted throwing his arms up in frustration. 

"We've been doing this brain storming bullshit for over two hours, I'm going to snap" Louis said sitting up and leaning against the couch next to Harry. "Tell me about it, why is this music thing so hard? I don't know how to write songs" Ella pouted. "It's like writing a story or a poem then you just add the music, simple" Ed shrugged. "Why did you make that sound so adorable? What's wrong with you?" Zayn chuckled. "I was born to be a musician , fight me Malik" Ed smiled. 

"Don't start a fight club in our living room please, we still live here, our mom can still snap us like twigs if she wanted to if you were to break anything" Liam said looking up from his notebook that he had actually been writing in for the past hour. "Is it too late to get out of this class, I'm going to end up strangling Niall by the look of these lyrics, no love songs! I will never sing one of those and my precious guitar will never know the chords! Bad Niall!" Lilly said looking away from Niall's notebook in his lap and shoving the boy harshly off the couch almost making him fall on Harry and Louis in the process. "I worked hard on this! Don't be so mean to me!" Niall snapped at her. "At least your partner was doing something, mine passed out" Louis snorted looking at Harry who was still snoozing away next to him. "Hey! Wakey wakey H" Niall said nudging the boy awake. 

"What? Whats going on?" He asked in a sleepy voice rubbing one of his making him look so small and innocent that Louis could've kissed him right there. "You fell asleep while Lilly put a bunch of braids in your hair" Ed chuckled. "Yeah and were supposed to be working on this project Haz" Louis said waving his notebook around and sighing. "Sorry boobear why don’t you come over tomorrow and we can work on it then" Harry said stretching. "Fine whatever" Louis said with a sigh. "It'll be whatever" He said. 

Hopefully whatever they had would be acceptable.


End file.
